


Pink & Think

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: The sunsets were infinitely more beautiful in Scotland.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Black Family
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 22





	Pink & Think

The sunsets were infinitely more beautiful in Scotland than in London, Regulus thought. From his vantage point high up in the Quidditch stands he was granted an uninterrupted view of the sky’s display, watching as the blue made way for impossible shades of candyfloss-pink and soft mauve. Clouds drifted overhead like little wisps of baby dragon’s breath, and above the Forbidden Forest where darkness was creeping forwards, the stars were beginning to twinkle.

He spotted his brother’s first. The brightest star in the sky. _Naturally_. His father’s constellation was nearby, with Bellatrix, pointing towards… towards a constellation that held absolutely no significance to him or his family whatsoever.

Regulus sniffed and let his eyes drift in the opposite direction, towards Leo and his own star. Not so bright as Sirius, or Bellatrix, but there nonetheless.

Persevering.


End file.
